On ne se moque pas impunément d'un Lestrange
by LolitaSerdaigle
Summary: Rabastan reçoit une lettre, lui apprenant que la jolie demoiselle avec qui il partage son lit n'est pas ce qu'il pense. Quelle va être la réaction de ce mangemort violent et sanguinaire. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling !

Note de l'auteur: Un nouvel OS un peu sanglant. Je tiens à préciser que l'action se passa avant la prophétie, Rabastan et Rodolphus sont donc plus jeunes. J'ai tenu à faire cet OS après avoir vu une scène de Hannibal Lecteur, ainsi que d'un personnage d'une autre saga que j'adore, Hunger Games. Parmi les personnages, il y a une fille qui avait gagné ses Hunger Games en égorgeant un adversaire avec ses dents. L'idée m'a tellement plu que j'ai décidé d'écrire dessus. Donc les âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Rabastan fut réveillé brusquement par un bruit provenant de sa fenêtre, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à taper contre les carreaux pour le réveiller délibérément. Il s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea, nu, vers la fenêtre. Ecartant doucement les rideaux, il aperçut un petit hibou qui tapait contre la vitre comme un fou, une lettre attachée à la patte. Qui pouvait lui écrire ? Il ne reconnaissait pas le hibou, il n'appartenait à aucune de ses connaissances, et quand même ce hibou appartiendrait à un ami, personne ne lui envoyait de lettre aussi tôt. Il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et attrapa le petit hibou, qui émit un hululement de joie.

« Ferme la espèce de volatile stupide ! » - grogna-il à l'attention du hibou qui était reparti vers son propriétaire sans doute. Rabastan ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre. Il y avait autre chose à l'intérieur, mais il regarderait plus tard, pour le moment il allait lire la lettre, peut être que c'était important. Il déplia le papier et reconnu l'écriture de son frère, Rodolphus. Pourquoi Rodolphus lui avait-il envoyé une lettre au lieu de le voir directement ? D'habitude son frère venait lui parler directement, pas par le biais d'une lettre. Intrigué, il commença à lire la lettre.

_Rabastan,_

_Ta chère amie n'est pas ce que tu crois. Elle se moque de toi. Ce n'est qu'une sale traite à son sang qui espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle veut juste te soutirer des informations. Comme je sais qu'elle est avec toi en ce moment, j'ai préféré te prévenir par lettre, comme ça tu pourras t'en occuper plus vite. Pour te prouver qu'elle n'est qu'une sale traitre, je te joins une photo d'elle avec quelques membres de cet Ordre._

_Rodolphus_

Rabastan serra la lettre entre sa main, la réduisant en boule, qu'il jeta à côté de lui. Puis il prit ce qu'il restait dans l'enveloppe et y découvrit la fameuse photo dont parlait son frère. Dessus s'y trouver Catherine, la fille qui dormait en ce moment dans son lit, accompagnée d'une femme au visage lunaire et d'Alastor Maugrey, cet Auror qui les traquaient depuis un moment.

Il se remémora sa rencontre avec elle, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle traînait dans l'allée des embrumes, regardant avec intérêt quelques vitrines. Rabastan qui passait par là aussi remarqua la jeune fille, qui ne semblait pas appartenir au paysage. Elle avait un visage trop innocent pour ça. Tel un chasseur s'approchant de sa proie, il l'accosta et lui proposa, d'un ton séduisant, si elle voulait un verre. Il s'était attendue à ce qu'elle parte en courant, à ce qu'elle se mette à trembler ou bien qu'elle se défile avec maladresse, mais elle avait accepté presque aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle avait attendu qu'il lui propose. Quand il avait posé une main sur sa taille, elle n'avait pas protesté. En fait, elle n'avait protesté à aucun moment, ni quand il l'avait embrassé, ni quand il l'avait emmené chez lui et qu'il s'était déshabillé devant elle, dévoilant sa marque des ténèbres sur son bras gauche. Au contraire elle avait plutôt eu l'air admiratif.

Son frère, lui s'était montré méfiant envers la jeune femme, mais n'avait rien dit, ce contentant de l'observer lors d'un dîner avec mépris, comme il le faisait avec tous ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ainsi, cette petite peste s'était moquée de lui, l'avait pris pour un idiot. Le visage de Rabastan changea, se durcit. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, fous, à envoyer des criminels dans les jupes de leurs mères.

Il se tourna lentement vers le lit, s'approchant lentement, la photo à la main. Il fouilla dans sa table de chevet et y retira un couteau cruellement aiguisé.

Puis il grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur Catherine, qui se réveilla en se frottant les yeux. Elle était plutôt jolie et n'importe qui de censé ou équilibré n'aurait osé lui faire du mal. Mais Rabastan n'était pas quelqu'un d'équilibré. C'était un homme dangereux, que tout le monde fuyait comme la peste. Il était encore jeune, mais pourtant ces crimes avaient fait le tour du pays, effrayant tous les sorciers. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Même les autres mangemorts le craignaient, sauf son frère et sa femme, ainsi que Barty Croupton et son Maître. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette fille qui n'avait pas frémi une seule fois en sa présence.

Quand elle croisa son regard, elle devint blanche. Elle avait compris que Rabastan savait.

« Alors ?- Il lui montra la photographie- tu m'expliques ?

-Je…

-Tu t'es bien foutu de moi hein ? Mais dommage mon frère t'a démasquée. Et si il y a quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on se moque de moi ! »

Il lança la photo par-dessus son épaule et posa son couteau sous la gorge de la jeune femme. La lame était tellement aiguisée qu'un filet de sang coula, alors qu'il n'appuyait pas sur la lame. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais Rabastan était bien plus lourd et fort qu'elle. Impossible de s'échapper.

« Tss… n'essaye même pas. Alors, par où vais-je commencer ? ». Il pencha la tête, examinant Catherine comme si elle était un tableau et qu'il ne savait pas où il allait poser son pinceau. De son autre main, il écarta le drap qui recouvrait le corps nu de Catherine. Ronronnant presque, il passa sa main sur son corps un instant, puis posa la lame en dessus d'un de ses seins et enfonça la lame dans la chair, la lacérant. Elle se mit à hurler et à se tortiller, en vain. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il regarda amusé le sang couler sur sa peau blanche, puis enfonça la lame dans le ventre de sa victime, traçant une longue ligne remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« Et si on passait au visage maintenant ? »

Il approcha sa main du visage terrifié de Catherine, voulant lui tailler un sourire éternel sur son visage, mais Rabastan hurla soudainement, lâchant son couteau.

Elle venait de le mordre jusqu'au sang. Profitant de ce moment, elle parvint à se dégager et attrapa ses affaires, courant vers la porte de la chambre pour fuir le monstre qui cherchait à la tuer. Pas assez vite malheureusement. Rabastan la rattrapa rapidement, agrippa ses cheveux d'une main ferme et la tira vers lui, puis la balança contre un meuble. Étourdie, mais pas assommée, elle essaya de se relever malgré la douleur qu'elle avait au crâne et sûrement la plaie, elle sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de sa nuque. Rabastan se pencha vers elle et elle se recroquevilla de terreur. L'attrapant une nouvelle fois par les cheveux, il la souleva de terre et l'amena jusqu'au lit, où il l'a força à s'allonger.

Quand elle parvint à voir enfin clair, elle déglutit et su que c'était la fin. Rabastan n'avait plus rien d'humain dans son regard. C'était une bête assoiffé de sang, en colère et qui ne se calmerait qu'une fois qu'elle serait morte, le plus douloureusement possible. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter d'espionner auprès d'un des mangemorts les plus dangereux ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée à essayer de contrer Voldemort avec l'aide des autres membres. Rabastan se pencha sur elle, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Même si t'avais réussi à m'échapper, je t'aurai retrouvé. »

Elle frissonna. Ça, elle n'en doutait pas. Quand Rabastan avait une cible, il ne s'arrêtait pas avant de l'avoir eu.

« Puisque que ça t'a plus de me mordre, je vais le faire aussi ! »

Elle se remit à hurler quand elle sentit les dents de Rabastan mordre sa chair.

Il pris son temps, la mordant un peu partout, prenant soin de laisser des marques partout où il plantait ses dents.

Puis avec un sourire mauvais, il planta ses dents dans le cou de Catherine. Elle continua de hurler et il mordit encore plus fort. Puis il redressa la tête et cracha quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Un morceau de chair. Il continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Catherine ne bouge plus. Il se redressa et regarda son travail. Il ne restait plus grand chose du cou de sa victime. Il cracha un dernier morceau de peau et s'apprêtât à aller se laver quand on frappa à sa porte.

« C'est Rodolphus ! Ouvre, j'ai entendu hurler. »

Il alla ouvrir, encore nu et la bouche couverte de sang. Quand il le vit, Rodolphus sursauta, surpris. Qu'est-ce que son frère avait encore inventé comme moyen de torture ? Depuis quand il se prenait pour un vampire ?

Puis il regarda le lit que Rabastan lui montrait et il grimaça. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Non pas que Rabastan était réputé pour tuer proprement, il avait vu son frère exécuter de pires tortures, mais là, il y avait été fort.

Il se tourna vers son frère, qui s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Si tu veux bien m'attendre, je vais aller me laver, ensuite j'aimerais bien aller rendre son corps à l'Ordre, histoire de leur montrer qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Lestrange impunément. »

Pour toute réponse, Rodolphus émit un petit sourire satisfait.

Quelques heures plus tard, le corps sans vie de Catherine était découvert dans la cabine téléphonique menant au ministère de la magie, dans un hurlement d'effroi d'une pauvre visiteuse. Il ne fut difficile pour personne de deviner qui se cachait derrière ce crime.

Rabastan Lestrange, un des sorciers les plus dérangés que la terre eue connu.

* * *

Reviews ? Venez me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
